


Holly Yew

by winedrunklover



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedrunklover/pseuds/winedrunklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Seven. It goes into Dan and Phil's relationship after Dan came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Yew

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from fanfiction.net. This fanfic will never be finished

Phil's POV  
It's been a few weeks since Dan came back, and I still have a hard time believing that he's actually home. I find myself watching him all the time. He's changed so much. I'd say the change was such that I hardly recognize him, but that wouldn't be true. At the core he's still the same. Confusing right? Let me explain. It's like he's changed in so many small ways that it changed him a lot. He has slightly different habits, a slightly different style, even his way of speaking is different. But he's still Dan if you know what I mean. He's a little less pessimistic, yet his love of irony is still there. I'm loving rediscovering all his little quirks and habits. He has a dog now; although if he's living here he has to convince the landlady to let him keep it. It's so cute seeing him and his dog. Ha! It's too cute, and I have to drag him to bed. I don't think I'll ever be sick of having him. I've probably spent more time in bed with him than doing anything else. His body is one of those things that changed. I can tell he finally started exercising simply because he's not as soft as he used to be. He's all hard planes and angles now. I can't stop touching him. Oops, I've been watching him without saying anything for awhile now. He's giving me that amused look I just love. I want to kiss the expression off his face. How this beautiful man came into my life, walked out, and now finally is in my life to stay I'll never know.

Dan's POV

I love Phil. I do. It's just sometimes he can be a little overbearing. Like now for instance, he's been staring at me for a good ten minutes. It's starting to freak me out.  
I hate to admit it but already I'm remembering why I left. Phil takes over my life. I don't think he even knows he's doing it. He just naturally wants to be involved in everything I do. He tries too much to do everything for me. Not to mention I don't remember him having this much of a sex drive. Before I had to basically force him to fuck me and now it's the opposite. I can barely get him to stop. Honestly I think he'd never leave my ass if he could. That's a minor thing but added with his other behavior I want out. I need a break from his constant hovering. I know he does it because he doesn't want me to leave again, but it's going to be the cause of it. Then again he seems so happy. I think it'd kill him if I left again. I don't think I could actually do that to him. When I was gone, I'd hear stories about him from the few mutual friends we had. They told me he was like the living dead. Just going through the motions. They said he'd look happy, but he was all bones and the bags under his eyes made it clear he hadn't really slept since I left. He looked like a corpse they said. I can see what they meant. When I first came back, I was shocked by how different he looked. He looked nothing like my Phil except for his smile when he saw me. His clothes were way too big for him, when we fucked his ribs poked out. Now though... I don't know how to describe it. It's like he's got that old sparkle back. He's starting to look himself again, and he's gained so much weight, healthy weight. The bags under his eyes are smaller too. I need to shake these thoughts off. I made the decision to come back. I knew what it meant and it's what I want. I need a distraction. I startle Phil when I jump on him and kiss him. I kiss him hard, and he kisses me back. This feels so right. I never want to be without him again. God I love him so much. I can't leave him. Where are these thoughts coming from? I guess maybe I'm scared. This could go so wrong. I break off the kiss and bury my head in his chest. He wraps his arms around me. I'm content to just sit like this with him. He feels so warm and yet as I nuzzle his neck I can feel how frail he still is. I did that to him. I left him and turned him into something that was a fraction of his former self. I make up my mind. No more thoughts of leaving. He's mine, and I'm here to stay.


End file.
